The Eds and the Bobs
by C-dubz96
Summary: When a new group of friends move in to the Culdesac, will the Eds join forces? or will they become rivals? read to find out! Rated T for some mild language, and violence. SciFi for possible summoning attempts later. Lame title, I know. but I'll explain.
1. Chapter 1 New Kids In The Culdesac

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or any of the characters in the show, and I'm only posting this ONCE.

Author's Note: I know that most people abbreviate the term "Author's note", but I prefer to leave it like this to inconvenience those people and to let first timers on the site grasp the term. This is the first fic I'm posting, so no flaming. Other than that, I've nothing else to say except for this: R&R and Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- The Bobs Move In

It was another average day; Eddy's latest scam had just failed. He had attempted to make a voodoo piñata of Kevin for all the kids to beat up, only to find out that the cul-de-sac kids didn't like to get glitter and mud instead of candy and that voodoo really worked! Eddy looked over at Kevin to find him writhing in pain on the ground. Eddy was upset about his scam failing again, but he was laughing too hard at Kevin. Little did he know that something unexpected was going to happen.

Eddy was in his room looking for some music to listen to when all of a sudden, three trucks and cars pulled into the cul-de-sac. Everyone looked out of their windows, and saw that the trucks were mover's trucks. Apparently, three new families had just moved into the cul-de-sac, and they were living right next to one another. Rolf was the first one to step out of his house. "Rolf sees what looks like a new group of Ed boys. Rolf must inspect further to learn the truth! I shall bring an Ed boy with me... but which one?" Rolf pulled some dirt out of the ground. "The soil speaks to me, it says 'Rolf, take the brainy Ed boy.'"

Double D was intrigued by all the commotion. "My my, it appears that the cul-de-sac has just become more crowded. I should greet the new arrivals!" Double D walked out the front door and was about to cross the street when he heard a scream of "Ed Boy!" At this, Double D turned around and saw Rolf walking straight towards him. "Oh my... h-hello, Rolf, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, you can, Ed boy. Rolf wishes to learn about the newcomers to this cul-de-sac. As the son of a Shepherd, it is Rolf's duty to seek an assistant for this job, I have picked you, Head and Sock Ed boy, to help me because you are the most agreeable and friendly. Do you wish to assist Rolf?"

"Of course, Rolf, I was just going over to greet the new arrivals anyway." "Good, which do you wish to meet first, brainy Ed boy?" "Well, how about the one in the middle house?" "Very good, go ahead, Ed boy, and Rolf shall be right behind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys, that's all I'm posting until I finish the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet The Bobs

Author's note: We last left our friends Double D and Rolf as they were about to meet the new kids, R&R if you like the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Meet the Bobs

Double D knocked on the door, and something unusual happened. The Cul-de-sac got darker, a lightning storm started, and a red-eyed young boy in a hooded cloak answered the door. "To what occasion do I owe this disturbance?" The boy inquired in a demonic hiss. Double D was suddenly frightened. "I-I-I'm D-Double D, and this is R-Rolf," Double D stuttered due to the boy's intimidating attitude "W-we're here to g-greet you and say 'welcome to the Cul-de-sac!'" Double D seemed less frightened for some reason. When Rolf spoke, all he said was "I am Rolf, son of a Shepherd."

The boy raised an intrigued eyebrow that neither Double D nor Rolf saw underneath the hood, which covered the boy's face in darkness. "And I am Robert- You WILL refer to me as 'Rob'- thank you for this... 'warm' greeting, come back here tomorrow after everything's been unpacked, and I will show you my personal living quarters." This time, it was Rolf alone who answered. "Rolf and Head-and-sock Ed boy shall return tomorrow to see your room!" Rob replied with a grunt, which both Double D and Rolf took as "alright".

Rob closed the door. Double D and Rolf were a little too worried about what might happen if they went over to the other two boy's houses. So, instead, they went back home. When Double D got to his house, he said goodbye to Rolf and went to his room. Double D lay down on his bed and started shaking. Rolf, however retold his experience to Wilfred, Victor, and his chickens. "Rolf senses a great evil within Rob, The Ed boy looked very sick."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy was not aware of what had happened to Double D when he had met Rob, so he was concerned about him when he heard Double D's voice, he sounded like he had just survived a tsunami, but just barely. "Eddy, I can't come back out, I'm not feeling too well right now. Goodbye." Those had been Double D's exact words; they kept playing over and over in his head. Eddy, being his casual self and getting chummy with the new "pigeons" as he referred to newcomers in the Cul-de-sac, decided to try the house to the right of Rob's house. He knocked twice, and a tall young man with perfect teeth answered the door.

"Hello?" the young boy asked in a somewhat expectant tone. "Howdy, neighbor! I'm Eddy and I just wanna say welcome to the Cul-de-sac! Since you're new here, I'll show you around town... for a price." "I'm Bobby," the young boy responded, "and I know that trick, Eddy, I pulled it several times before I figured out that it didn't work." Eddy looked like a kid who had just been severely spanked. "... So you're a scammer too?" he asked Bobby. "Yup, I've tried for many years, all of my plans worked out, except for that one. I never figured out why." Eddy felt jealous, none of his scams EVER worked out. 'I want you to meet my friends later on, come back over tomorrow, and I'll introduce you to some of them." Bobby interrupted Eddy's "deep" thought. "Sure, I'll be over again later, see ya tomorrow." And with that, Eddy left Bobby's house.

At the same time, in his low-quality room, Ed was looking out his window, when he saw a truck drive towards one of the vacant houses. "Oh boy! I hope that the new kid is a chicken-lover too!" Ed promptly ran out of his room to meet the new kid. This was the only one that the Eds didn't meet yet. Ed walked up and hit his head against the door three times. He was about to "knock" for a fourth time when the door opened and Ed fell through the doorway. "Ouch," he said as he landed, "My name is Ed and here to be your best friend I am!" the boy who answered was about Ed's height, but was cleaner, and wore only an undershirt and some jeans.

"Well, my name is Bob; I just moved here from a far-off place that I've always called 'the big, loud, square' but I never really liked it there, there weren't enough libraries to satisfy my insatiable appetite for learning." Ed had the usual, glazed-over look on his face. "Umm... you sound a lot like Double D, Bob." "Who?" Bob asked. "Oh, he is another of my friends, but he sounds sick right now, he said he didn't want to come back out because some guy named Rob was watching him. Oh well. Uhh... I have to go now, can I come back over tomorrow?"

"Well Ed, I'm actually going over to a friend's house, but you can come with me if you want." Bobby said, Ed was almost overjoyed when he heard the offer. "Sure! Ed will come with Bob because Ed and Bob are great friends forever and ever!" Bob was freaked out by that sudden response. "Uh... Sure, we can do that. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Ed.". "Bye-Bye!" Ed responded, and he left Bob's house and went back home.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, a phone rang; the voice that answered sounded demonic, two red spots appeared in the darkness; a light flipped on and a boy in a hooded cloak stood with the phone under his hood. "WHAT?" Rob demanded; his deep thinking was interrupted when Double D and Rolf had come over; and his plans for retribution were interrupted when the phone rang. "Rob, you'll never guess what happened-" a slick voice answered. "Let me guess, an insolent peon visited your house today?" "...No, but I did get a visit from a midget named Eddy; he tried to scam me out of my cash." Bobby responded." "Just as awful." Rob muttered under his breath. "I got a call from Bob and he said the same thing happened to him; he and his new friend are coming over tomorrow, why don't you bring your friend?" "You mean new FRIENDS." Rob put an extra emphasis on these last words.

"Whoa... there're TWO of them?" Bobby seemed a bit overwhelmed. "Well, we can always go bowling, we have enough people for a team now." "True... I must go." Rob did not wait for a response, he just hung up. He shuddered at the mere thought of bowling with the insubordinate fools who had just cost him the very attempt of summoning a demon. But he abandoned the idea of revenge after Bobby's suggestion; he instead just thought about his future for the rest of the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright guys, that's all for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R please, I'll have the next one up soon.


	3. Chapter 3 At The Alley

Author's Note: The story will probably get better after this, if you find anything that brings the Eds or the Cul-de-sac kids out of character, tell me in a review, alright? R&R PLEASE! I need someone to tell me I'm putting someone out of Character, or that there are typos! I need a review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: At The Bowling Alley**

The next day, Double D felt a little nervous about going back over to Rob's house, but he felt safer with Rolf around. "Do not worry, scaredy-cat Ed Boy, for Rolf is prepared to handle evil today." Double D didn't even bother to think about how Rolf was prepared, he already knew; Rolf was probably going to perform one of those rituals that involved addressing himself as the "Son-of-a-shepherd" and bowing down to some invisible force.

Double D knocked on the door; the only thing that happened was the door opening by itself. Rob appeared out of nowhere behind both of them. "Change of plans, we'll be going over to my associate house today." Rob spoke disdainfully in his demonic hiss of a voice. Double D jumped at least three feet in the air; Rolf, however, just pulled out the Golden Horseshoe he wore around his neck. When he saw Rob, he put it away.

"Who shall we be seeing today, face-in-cloak Rob?" Rolf asked curiously. "My associate, he goes by the name of Bobby.' Rob responded. "Just like you go by Rob?" Double D chuckled. At this, Rob knocked Double D over within a time of three seconds. "SILENCE YOU TWIT! YOU HAVE ALREADY-" "AWOOOOOOOHHH!!!" Before Rob could finish, Rolf had jumped on him and started attacking him with his shoe. Rob managed to push him off and quickly stood up. "I apologize for that sudden outburst; I've just had a rough day thus far." Rob helped Double D up after he snatched Rolf's shoe from him. "Are you coming with me or not?" Rob asked impatiently. "We're coming." Double D said weakly. It wasn't a very long walk to Bobby's house; after all, it was right next door. When they arrived, Double D and Rolf heard two familiar voices.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lumpy! Look whose coming over!" "Is it pudding skin, Eddy?" Ed asked. "No, it's Sock Head and Rolfy Boy! They're with some freak in a cloak." "Eddy, If I were you," Bobby spoke in a foreboding tone, "I wouldn't offend Rob or call him any names aside from Rob; back in 3rd Grade, something happened and he snapped, pulverized all the people who made fun of him and then turned on the teachers for not doing anything; He didn't even get in trouble, but from that day on, he had a lot of new friends, even though he would only talk to us."

"Wow… So he's a bit of a jerk, huh?" Eddy didn't really believe Bobby about this, but he would soon find out the truth. "Not really, you've just got to get on his good side, show what you're into, find way to talk to him about it, and he'll eventually warm up to you. You've just gotta figure out a way to crack his near impenetrable shell." "Yeah, AND you've gotta defend him when other people make fun of him, otherwise he goes against you too." Bob added. "Thanks Bob, I was gonna leave that bit out so he couldn't turn on them for something they didn't know, but now they do, so they're work'll be all the harder." "Anytime." At this, Rob walked over to Bob and Bobby. Double D walked over to the tall lump of single-watt Ed and his short, six-watt friend Eddy.

"Ah yes, allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Bobby," Bobby gestured towards Bob after this, "This is Bob, and this is Rob." Bobby pointed over towards Rob. Eddy began to introduce his friends and himself at this point. "I'm Eddy, this is Double D," he pointed over towards Double D and then held his nose. "And this is Ed." Rolf stepped forward. "I am Rolf." Rolf stepped back.

"So, I suppose you guys want to know why you're here?" "Sure." Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Rolf said together. "Well, we've decided to create a bowling team and see how it works out. You guys want to try?" "Sure, what harm could it do?" Double D seemed overjoyed at this. "Rolf accepts your challenge!" "Ed wants in!" "Sure, why not?" Eddy didn't seem too enthusiastic about the idea, but he was willing to try if he had even the slimmest chance of getting famous for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, we have enough people for a team. Now we just need a name for ourselves." Double D immediately came up with an idea. "How about we call ourselves 'The Best'?" Nobody liked the idea, not even Bobby, and he's normally very agreeable. "Oh! Oh! Ed has an idea!" Ed said. "How about we call ourselves 'Ed, Bob, and Rolf'?" "I'm all for it." Bob said. "…Alright." Rob added. "Lumpy, is that the best you can do?" Eddy spoke at last. "I'm not even in the team's name!" "Well technically, you are," Bobby spoke boldly and superiorly. "'Eddy' is a form of the name 'Edward', as is Ed and I suppose Double D is too. Bob, Rob and I are all in the name, and so is Rolf." Eddy looked as if too much knowledge was poured into his head all at once. "Okay… I'm all for it as long as my name's in the team name." "Rolf likes the name."

"Alright then, it's decided; our team name is 'Ed, Bob, and Rolf'. Now then, let's go bowling!" "One problem Bobby," Double D said hesitantly, "Ed, Eddy and I don't have any equipment for bowling." Bobby thought about this for a minute. "Don't worry; they have some rentable stuff at the bowling alley." "Yeah, but that raises another problem, Sock-Head over here can't lift anything above three pounds to save his life." "Eddy!' Double D glared at his short companion when Bobby interrupted. "Don't worry; we can get a custom one made after we're done."

"Really?" Double D asked in disbelief. "Yeah, I'll even pay for it as an early birthday present for you." "Thanks Bobby." "Anytime. So, are we ready to go?" "Yeah." Everyone said at once. "Alright then, let's start walking." "Wait, we're not gonna get a ride?" Eddy spoke in disbelief. "Nope, it's easier to walk; besides, it looks like you guys need a bit more leg muscle." "Yeah, Double D especially." Ed chuckled. Double D glared at Ed and Eddy as the group started walking.

When they arrived at the bowling alley, who should they find but Kevin, Ed's bratty little sister Sarah, her frail little friend, Jimmy, Jonny the Tree-Hugger, Nazz, and the Kanker Sisters. "Hey Dorky," Kevin called to Eddy "Who're your new loser friends?". "Who's he talkin' to, Eddy?" Bobby asked Eddy. "That's his name for me." Eddy responded. "Well, that's not right; I'm gonna go set him straight." "No, you don't have to do that, he's just a big jerk." Bobby contemplated this notion for a moment. "Alright, but if he keeps it up, I'm gonna sic Rob on him." "Do you mean it Bobby?" Rob looked eager when he heard this.

"Yeah, I do Rob. If he keeps on pushing us around, you can be the one to set him straight." "Finally; justice." "Rob looked overjoyed when he said this. "ED!" A shrill, female voice yelled. "OH NO! ED IS IN TROUBLE!" Ed began to run around in small circles and shouting random things about his dad saying "Not right now, I just got home from work." "Whoa, Whoa, Ed, what's wrong?" "ED IS IN TROUBLE!!! ED HAS BEEN A GOOD BOY!" Bobby looked over to Double D for help. "He gets in trouble for being a good boy?" "No; that's his younger sister, Sarah. She likes to tell his mother lies so that she'll get praise and he'll be scolded."

"Well, I don't think that's very fair to Ed," Rob looked appalled at this notion. "Why should he get in trouble when he does nothing wrong?" "Leave it go, Rob; if she tries anything tonight, she's all yours." "Very well."

"Hey guys, who're your friends?" Nazz walked over, Ed, Double D and Eddy began sweating profusely. Since none of the Eds could talk, Bobby decided to step in. "I'm Bobby, this is Rob," Bobby pointed to Rob, "and this is Bob." Bobby pointed to Bob. "Well, it's nice to meet you guys, I just love meeting new neighbors, it's totally cool!" Nazz responded. She walked off afterwards

"Alright you three, are you gonna be able to move or do we have to carry you in?" Bobby asked. The Eds snapped out of their trances and shook their heads. "Yeah, we'll be fine." Eddy said in a mumble. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you guys like Nazz." Bob said in his usual smart-aleck tone. "No, we're just friends, so zip it!" Eddy shouted, making it all the more obvious that they all-Rolf aside- liked Nazz.

"Guys, let's just stop fighting and start bowling!" Double D yelled over the argument. "FINE!" Bob and Eddy yelled at the same time.

They then proceeded to enter the alley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, I type like Dickens, write a lot, try to keep it interesting, and sometimes succeed.

Next chapter, I'll put more detail on the Bobs


	4. Chapter 4: Bowling

Author's Note: Well, I wasn't expecting reviews last chapter, but hey, stoicism took effect. Well, anyway, the guys will all be bowling this chapter, and I think you'll find some interesting styles. And yes, to my previous reviewers, The group'll be going up against Kevin's team… And now for something completely different: Chapter 4

Stoicism: the belief that whatever life gives you should be accepted

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Bowling**

When all was said and done, Bobby went up to the front desk and entered his team; he even took the trouble of getting his team's shoes for them. "Bobby, I have two questions for you: Number one, how did you know my full name was Eddward? And Number two: How do you know our shoe sizes?" Double D asked. "Simple really, I compare my current show size with what it was when I was younger. Your shoe size is exactly what mine was about three years back. And as for your first question, I was simply assuming; just as I always do." Bobby answered

"Well, you know what they say about assuming, it-" "Makes an ass out of you and me." Rob cut into Double D's sentence. "Tisk, tisk, Rob said a naughty word!" Ed said with a disapproving air. "Well, anyway, shall we get our balls ready?" Bob asked. The group, including Rolf snickered. "Oh, come on, guys, I thought you were all more mature than that!" Bob scolded. Bobby calmed down enough to say "Yeah, let's pick a ball each. Double D, if you come with me, I'll see if we can get you one of the lighter ones."

Five minutes later, everyone returned with a ball. Eddy's looked like a melon with finger holes, Bob's was a purple ball with green markings that read "slime ball", Rob's was black with two red eyes, Rolf was going to try and use a pig's head until Bobby caught him in the process and said he'd get thrown out for it, and had thus decided on a simple dark green ball, Ed had Zorba the two-headed mutant on his, Double D had a white ball that weighed eight pounds at most, and Bobby had brought his own ball, just as Rob and Bob had; Bobby's ball had his name written in Black, and a simple sniper scope decal on it.

"Alright, so are we ready to bowl?" "We have to wait for the other team to arrive, I believe." Double D put in, as he knew all the rules. "Well, who is the other team?" Bob asked. Eddy looked over at the front counter. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding." Kevin's team was coming straight towards the other lane. "Aw man, why do we have to go up against Dorky's team? " I know, my idiot brother's such a loser." Sarah added. Rob simply gave a scowl from under his hood and hissed "Drop it."

Kevin wasn't intimidated by this. "Oooh, Dorky's friend's getting' angry. Let's see what you've got then." Rob merely continued to glare for a moment and then turned back to the lanes. "It all depends on whether or not you keep this overly confident air up. Should you persist, I will give in to your request and leave you bruised, in pain, and- for lack of a better word- half-dead." Kevin Snorted. 'Yeah right, let's just get started." Bob and Kevin went up first. Kevin rolled the ball with a curve to the left and it went straight for the center pin. Kevin got a strike.

Bob, however tossed it in a straight line at full force and got a strike. Next up were Jonny and Rolf. Jonny apparently took advice from Plank and rolled to the right. Jonny was left with a seven-ten split, which he managed to make a spare out of by throwing the ball for a short distance on the lane and curving it to the extreme left. Rolf had perhaps, the strangest throw. He pulled out his great Nano's Kidney Stone Keychain and said a few words in his country's language and threw the ball through the air and straight into the pins. Rolf got a strike.

When Rob's turn came around, he went up against Nazz. Nazz threw the ball, but only knocked over two pins with her first, the second time, she knocked down seven. Rob looked straight down the lane, his eyes narrowed, and when he threw he ball, Eddy could hear the air rushing through the rest of the lane.

The pins cracked when the ball hit them. Rob ended up getting a strike. Everyone stared at him, Eddy's jaw dropped when this happened; Kevin's eyes widened and he fell off of his chair. "What? I just threw the ball, what's so special about that?" Rob hissed. Nazz just gave him a thumbs-up and smiled.

Double D went up against Jimmy. Double D could just lift the ball and throw it, he ended up knocking down seven pins leaving a one, two, four, and seven pin line.  
He threw it again and got a spare. Jimmy, however, got two gutters in a row because the ball was eleven pounds.

Sarah went up against Eddy after trying to make Jimmy feel better for the two gutters. Sarah got a strike opposed to Eddy's five pins. So far, Kevin's team was down by sixty-five points. Rob decided to yell to throw May off

"LOVELY WEATHER OUTSIDE, HUH?"

When May went up against Ed, the music started; May managed to throw the ball straight, but just barely. Ed tripped over a small splinter and got a foul. May knocked over three pins.

Everyone looked around; it wasn't until they looked at Rob that they realized what he was doing

"WELL, IT SEEMS THAT ED HAS GOTTEN A FOUL, OH WELL, WE'RE DOING ALRIGHT

"Tell your dorky friend to shut up, he's making us lose." Rob looked over at Kevin and glared.

"WELL, AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A GIANT CHIN LIKE THE IDIOT OVER THERE IN THE RED HAT!" Kevin ran towards Rob and was about to punch him when Rob raised his hand, closed it around Kevin's fist and twisted Kevin's arm. "Nobody touches anymore for this exact reason, Kevin." Rob's eyes began to glow red and he threw Kevin back into his seat. Eddy just stared. "That's it?" "Eddy, unless you wish to face me when I am in a bad mood, I suggest you keep quiet." Eddy just curled up when he heard this.

Marie and Lee finished bowling and both got spares. At the end of the game, Ed, Bob, and Rolf had a score of 348 combined whereas the Chins had a score of 247.

"Big deal," Kevin grumbled, "We could have won if Rob hadn't crippled me" Rob merely turned his head away from Kevin. "I told you that you would have felt noting in your arm if I had broken it, because there would be nothing left."

"Guys, let's just hand in our stuff and get going, remember, we've gotta get these guys there own stuff." Rob stood up and walked away from Kevin's team. Ed was the last one to get out of the alley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I left some things unfinished there, but I'll probably cover it up next chapter. Just hang in there!


	5. Chapter 5: The Mystery Around Rob

Author's Note: I know, it's been a week or so since I've updated, but I'm a boy scout and as such, I'm a busy guy. In this chapter, I'll cover Rob's story and any questions one might possibly raise about him. R&R please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Eds and the Bobs**

**Chapter 5- Rob's Tale**

As the group left, Double D asked Rob something. "Rob, I've been thinking, and I'm curious, how did you come to be like this, in full? You don't have to answer, I'm just interested." Rob's eyes looked calm for the first moment throughout the past few years of his life. "I'll answer your question, but in exchange for one favor: you are o to tell anyone else about this." Double D smiled. "Certainly! So, how did this all start?" Rob closed his eyes and tried to recall it all.

"It began in first grade, I was fascinated with things that normal children would never be interested in. Things like aliens, demons, foreign languages." "But Rob, they'd have had to learn a foreign language at some point in their life, its part of high school curriculum." "I mean the dead languages. Latin, Greek, I was even interested in learning Cuneiform! I was ridiculed for all of these interests. Soon, it became unbearable."

_Patient,  
Just as I am,  
As always,  
Watch the time go by,  
Nothing left to pass by,  
The minutes follow me,  
Drunken little people,  
Work away in me,_

"I soon learned all I had been set on learning and began studying serial killers. Among my favorites were such unknown people as Edward Gein. The children learned about this and began to make fun of me and push me even further. In Third Grade, the day came when I finally snapped. Someone decided to push me into some mud, so I decided to hit them in the throat. The teachers came over. Apparently, that's when my eyes started to glow red and I started to hiss like this.__

Why won't they leave me, leave me alone  
When I don't even want me, want me

I have to, kill the words,  
Before they, form my sentence,  
The sentence that is me,  
Judged by those that carry  
The patient sits in cradled arms  
That comfort me by strangling

Throughout the years after that, people feared me, but there would always be someone out there who was lying in wait... I just didn't know who they were, and I still don't." Rob ended his story.

Why won't they leave me, leave me alone  
When I don't even want me,

The patient mental sits and stares  
An idle mind that's empty, screaming  
Staring back  
Why won't they leave him, leave him alone  
A passive speared ritual  
Drive by our war ship...the hate driven envy

They have to kill the meal,  
Before they can consume,  
Consume my inner peace,  
Without the understanding,  
Trapped inside the works,  
The hands are moving me

"Rob, I had no idea that so many years of kids with negative attitudes could change someone so much." Double D said, attempting to comfort Rob.__

The patient mental sits and stares  
An idle mind that's empty, screaming  
Staring back  
Why won't they leave him, leave him alone  
A passive speared ritual  
Drive by our war ship...the hate driven envy

Release me,  
Let me go,  
Why do they observe me?  
There's nothing here to cure,  
I can see the silhouettes,  
That sit behind the mirror  
I'm just like a clock upon the wall  
Always moving, but never going anywhere  
"It's alright, they learned their lessons, They'll hopefully never bother me again."_  
The patient mental sits and stares  
An idle mind that's empty, screaming  
Staring back  
Why won't they leave him, leave him alone  
A passive speared ritual  
Drive by our war ship...the hate driven envy_

"Who brought the nachos?" Ed asked, breaking the solemn mood everyone was in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, took me forever to write a short chapter, huh?

I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6: Rob's Hood

Author's Note: Ever wonder what's under Rob's hood? We'll you might find out in this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Eds And The Bobs**

**Chapter 6- Rob's Hood**

Although the Eds were now close friends with Bob, Rob, and Bobby, they felt like the other trio was keeping something from them. Ed thought it might be a summoning ritual for Zorba, Double D thought they were tutoring the younger kids, Eddy only cared about Rob's hood.

"What is with that hood?! It's like Sock-head's hat! It never comes off!" Double D glared at Eddy. "What bothers you about my hat? I never take it off because people are used to seeing me with it!"

"Yeah right, you always get jumpy whenever someone tries to take it off! It'll probably make a decent costume in a few days if you stretch it out enough." Halloween was coming in a few days and Eddy still wanted to know what exactly was under Rob's hood so he wouldn't be surprised when the time came.

"Eddy, Rob is coming!" Ed seemed pretty happy about this; after all, he and Rob had a lot in common. They both liked monster movies, comic books, and creating models. Rob, however, pieced together figurines of creatures he knew would only ever exist in the darker corners of his mind.

"Finally; alright, Ed, you go around and pull his hood down; Double D, distract him." "And what will you be doing while Ed and I are learning about Rob's facial structure?" Eddy snickered as he always did when he was scheming. "I'll be takin' pictures, of course. Now get to it before I remind everyone about your middle name, Marian."

Double D scowled and walked off. He actually wanted to talk to Rob about something he'd recently read about. "Hello Rob, it's a fine day we've been blessed with, isn't it?" Rob nodded slowly; it seemed as if something was wrong.

Double D was quick to notice this. "What's wrong, Rob? You seem distraught today." "Well, I've been thinking about things lately, and I figure that I may as well find a way to occupy myself during free time. It's as if a space is being created inside of me."

"Oh my, do you mean to tell me that you're starting to wish you had a GIRLFRIEND?" Double D looked aghast at this, Rob was the same age as himself; he couldn't honestly be interested in women at this age. "Well, yes, but I don't think I'll ever find anyone who would like a guy with my... condition." "Do you mean the red eyes and hiss? Or is it that you're interested in darker things?"

Rob stared for a moment and then turned around. "You can come out of hiding, Eddy, I know you're there." Eddy lunged at Rob; he was determined to get a picture of him with his hood down. Bob and Bobby came out of nowhere with Ed and it took their combined forces to get him off of Rob, whose hood had fallen off.

"GOT IT!" Eddy shouted with glee before Rob glared at the camera, causing the instant film and the picture that was just taken to melt. Eddy looked up at Rob, but then turned away, gagging. Rob turned to Double D, now green. "You see? No one would ever want to be with someone like me."

Ed, Eddy, and Double D now understood why Rob kept his hood up. Rob's face made him look like one of the characters in a Stephen King story. Several patches of skin were missing, bits of white bone were showing, he had no nose, lips were non-existent on his mouth, and it gave a look that would make even a hardcore Goth turn pale.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU EDDY?! DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT PEOPLE OTHER THAN YOURSELF?" Double D was now yelling at Eddy, seeing as he couldn't look at Rob without gagging. Ed, however, stood there, enthralled by what Rob looked like without his hood.

"Wow Rob, that is so cool! Can you show me how you did that?" Rob stared at Ed in the blankest way anyone could ever stare at an imbecile. "Could you be more specific, Ed?" "How did you get your face to look the way it does?" Ed was now walking all around him, as if trying to find a way to remove Rob's face as though it were a mask.

"It's a skin condition I was born with, and because of it, I have to wear this hood. Even now, the sun is starting to worsen the condition I'm in." Rob put his hood back up and walked off. Bob and Bobby turned on Eddy, both with a murderous look in their eyes.

"If word gets out about Rob's condition before he decides to share it with the rest of the Cul-de-sac, we will find out who said it and ruthlessly murder them while they sleep. Understand, Eddy?" Bobby was towering over Eddy in anger now. Eddy cowered and whimpered in agreement.

Unbeknownst to everyone except Rob, a little red-haired girl with silver earrings had overheard the entire scuffle. "Hear that, Jimmy? Now Rob can't hurt us!" Jimmy whimpered a little. "Why's that, Sarah?" Sarah looked as though she knew this was coming. "Because if he does, we can tell everyone about his condition."

Ed walked in as she was saying this. "Baby sister, you can't do that! Bob and Bobby said they would desecrate the body of whomever lets Rob's secret out!" Sarah grinned evilly. "Okay big brother, if that's the case, I won't tell." Sarah's fingers were crossed behind her back.

The next day, Rob was nowhere to be found. Sarah and Jimmy went over to Kevin's house to tell him what they had found out. "So that's why that loser always has his hood up, huh? Good job." Sarah cleared her throat and held out her hand, as if expecting payment for doing Kevin's dirty work for him. Kevin put some pre-chewed gum into her hands and shut the door quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know why, but I got angry just reading this over. Oh well, R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7: Humiliation, Hatred, And Gore

Author's note: You folks might like this one, that's all I can say. R&R please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Eds And The Bobs**

**Chapter 7- Humiliation, Hatred, And Gore**

It was now over a week since the Eds had found out about what was under Rob's hood, and they were all trying to forget about it. Well, it would be safe to say that Ed now thought of Rob as a sort of mutant and wanted to become his sidekick. Regardless, Bob and Bobby had taken to carrying a knife around so they could whittle when there was nothing else to do.

Bob, however, seemed to start working out, and he could often be seen practicing fighting with Bobby, as if he were preparing for something in his future. When Eddy saw this, he had to ask, seeing as he couldn't keep his nose out of other people's business for very long.

"We're practicing for when that day finally comes when we'll have to adapt to Darwinism. That and it relieves stress to bludgeon each other with your fists." Eddy believed this; after all, why else would Bob and Bobby seem more relaxed afterwards? "But what about the knives? Why are you guys carrying those around?" Bobby went into his house and came out with a one-eighth scale model of a creature with eight arms, five tails, and seven eyes.

"What can I say? I need a way to express myself, and what better than immortalizing some weird creature from the darkest corner of my mind?" Eddy was about to say something along the lines of "It looks stupid." when he remembered how Bobby managed to stand at least two feet taller than Eddy when he was angry, so all that came out instead was "Weird, but cool." Bobby's lip twitched.

Double D came around Bobby's house to the backyard as soon as all this was said. He seemed frightened, anxious, and furious at the same time. "Gentlemen! We have an emergency!" Bob jumped up at this. "What's wrong?" Before Double D could say anything, Bobby ran into his house and got Double D some Gatorade.

"Thank you, Bobby," Double D chugged it and then proceeded to explain the problem as calmly as he could. Apparently, Kevin had told everyone about Rob's condition, and had set up an admission booth outside his house. Rob had locked his door, but Kevin had broken it down.

Bob and Bobby looked at each other, and the look on their faces was far beyond contemptuous or even a deep loathing; it was the look you see on a homicidal maniac's face just as they try to kill a person, a twisted grin, their normally decent eyes now cold as a stone plunged into the deepest reaches of the ocean and pulled out weeks later, their hands shaking, and a deep growl in their voices. "Thank you Double D, we can take it from here, but you and Eddy can come along if you want to." Eddy felt uneasy, as if they suspected him of telling Kevin, but then he remembered that they hated Kevin just as much as they loved carving wood: deeply.

The group walked to the house to the left of Bobby's, Rolf was tied up and gagged outside. Bob quickly cut through the rope and Rolf pulled out the doll's head they had used to gag him, much to Jimmy's dismay. "Rolf tried to defend the dark and angry Rob, but Kevin threw Rolf away from the door. Rolf was the tied to a chair which made his keister stiff. They ripped a cloth-and-stuffing doll head off of one of the Crybaby Jimmy's stuffed animals and stuffed it into Rolf's mouth."

Rolf asked to join them in their "quest for retribution" as he called it, to which they were all too happy to let him come with them. When they reached Rob's room, they found everything had been thrown around. Posters of Rob's favorite Metal bands were torn, his books were burning, and Rob was being put on display without his hood for 50 cents a look. Kevin was running all of it when he spotted Bob, Bobby, Double D, and Eddy.

"Well lookee what we got here, a group of dorks and a traitor!" Everyone else turned around to see the group. "Kevin! What are you doing?! How can you feel content with what you're doing right now? You've destroyed Rob's room and his books, and now you're putting him on display like some sick animal?" Double D seemed very brave when he said this.

"The dork deserves it, especially after what he did at the bowling alley." Kevin didn't have time to react to what happened next. Bob and Bobby were dragging him out of the room. Screams could be heard from the floor below. Everyone turned pale and Rolf left, yelling "Save some for Rolf!" Rob was unconscious when Ed came into the room from nowhere. "Do not worry, my fellow friends! For I, Zorba, shall save you!" Ed had apparently attached an extra head to his jacket by a zipper; it made him look slightly more ridiculous than he already did.

Double D went to untie Rob and see if he could revive him. When Rob came to, Bob and bobby came up, red in the face and gave him his cloak back. Rob put it back on and went to where they had Kevin. Double D and Eddy went downstairs after Rob. What they saw nearly made Double D sick again.

Trails of blood covered the doorway; Kevin's hat lay askew on the floor. As they progressed further into his house, they found three red hairs in different areas of the house, and when they got to the garage, they found Bob, Rob, Rolf, and Bobby standing over Kevin, now white from the pain.

"Let me do what I must; this insolent waste of sperm deserves to suffer." Rob walked towards Kevin, slumped up against the wall and grabbed him by the throat. A deep, demonic growl came from the back of his throat. "Now you know what it feels like, the pain that you make the Eds endure day after day, and if you want to live, I suggest that you keep your thoughts to yourself from now on. The next time you feel like humiliating someone, think it over carefully, especially if they are a friend of mine. Now go back up to my room, return everything to its proper place, and get out."

Kevin whimpered in agreement and ran upstairs as quickly as he could. Bob and Bobby turned to Rob. "How did he find out about your condition?" Eddy stepped back a little to hide from their sight. "It was those two brats, Sarah and Jimmy. They overheard me when I told Ed about my condition. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to look into some interesting ways of dressing a corpse."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it just me, or are my chapters getting longer than usual? R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8: Death of the Brats

Author's Note: Retribution takes many forms, but you folks might like this one. Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Eds And The Bobs**

**Chapter 8- Death of the Brats**

Rob emerged from his room a few minutes later with a book with several runic symbols on the cover and some rope. "Don't ask, just follow." Ed, Edd, Eddy, Bob, Bobby, and Rolf, followed Rob over to Ed's house. Ed opened the door and Rob went into Ed's room. "Bring them to me." Rob's voice was filled with hatred, his eyes now a deep crimson. "Gladly" Eddy, Bobby, and Bob said together just before they walked out of the room.

"Rob, what are you going to do to them?" Double D was sitting in the corner when he asked this. "You'll see. Draw out a pentagram while you're here. And then if you want, you can study from this book a little. I've already memorized it aside from the motions." Rob gave Double D the book when he was done drawing the pentagram. Double D went back to his corner and started reading it through.

"Rob, this is a book for summoning otherworldly creatures. You're not trying to summon a demon, are you?" Rob laughed. "Even if I was, you wouldn't be able to stop me, now would you?" Eddy and Bobby came in with Sarah, who was hogtied. Jimmy's hands and legs were tied up with wiry rope. "Put them down in the center and step away."

"Oh no! Baby Sister is going to be sacrificed to Zorba!" Ed came out of his bathroom, covered in gravy. Rob walked over to where Sarah and Jimmy were laying together. "Now, you'll learn about retribution." Rob threw off his cloak, turned to face the wall and acted as though he were cutting the air. What looked like a dark portal to another dimension appeared.

"_Rise forth from the darkness, O master of an army lost"_

Rob, Stop!" Double D tried to yell over the sound of wind whirling around Rob, but it was no good.

"_Come, destroy the weak, and manipulate the strong."_

Eddy was watching from a distance, he had a camera to take pictures, but it had exploded.

"_Come forth, Ultimatum."_

Rob bowed in front of the portal as a black clawed hand shot out. A creature slowly emerged from the hole. It had a beak rather than a mouth, five other arms, all clawed. Spines covered the center of the creature's back, surrounded by six wings. It spoke in a low growl. "Which of you summoned me?" Rob stepped forward. "It was I, O master of bloodshed."

The creature became something of a vapor and sent itself inside Rob. Rob let out a scream of pain as four arms sprouted at his sides, wings emerged from his back, spines came out in a shower of blood, and his mouth was replaced with a beak which concealed fangs.

"Leave the room; I will deal with these two in my own way." Rob now spoke in a double voice, but everyone left the room as they were told. Sarah and Jimmy were the only two left in the room with Rob and the entity within him. As soon as they left the room, a bloodlust howl came from it, followed by two ear-piercing, bloodcurdling screams.

When the group reentered the room, a deep crimson puddle of blood stood in front of Rob, who was back to normal, but looked extremely tired. "Where is Baby Sister?!" Ed asked, his innate protection gene taking over.

"She ran off with Jimmy, how fitting. However, they dropped a jar full of strawberry jelly."

Ed bough the story as always, and walked off, he came back a few minutes later with a mop. "Does he always believe whatever story he's told?" Bobby couldn't help but ask. "Yeah, you could tell him Evil Tim came to town and he'd believe it." Eddy answered without waiting for Double D to explain.

"EVIL TIM! MUST DESTROY!" d ran outside and pulled an Elm tree out of the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was gonna type a bit more, but I'm feeling pretty tired. I hope you guys liked this chapter, R&R please


	9. Chapter 9: Kevin's Smoothest Move

Author's Note: When Tuna goes bad! Just kidding, this chapter's title should explain itself well.R&R Please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Eds and the Bobs**

**Chapter 9- Kevin's Smoothest Move**

A few weeks had passed since Sarah and Jimmy had "run away together", and Rob was nowhere to be seen afterwards. Ed could be heard singing a song once a week as if trying to lure Sarah and Jimmy back. The song went a little like "Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Fruit salad, yummy yummy". But it never worked. Eddy, however, had a bit more success with his scams, seeing as Bobby was now helping him. The latest scam involved Electricity for a quarter a month, and it was generated by Double D, Ed, and Bob taking turns on a treadmill.

By the end of the month, Double D's legs were too big for his pants, so he had to start wearing boxers and shorts. Of course, Ed and Bob showed no sign of improvement, seeing as they were already in good shape. Double D had taken to lifting weights on the treadmill to "balance myself and prevent any dirt from getting on my shirt", as he put it.

Everyone had forgotten about Kevin, however, and no one had seen him since Rob had apparently brought him to the breaking point with the darkest look any human could possibly give. Eddy showed no concern about Kevin, however, and was instead concerned about how he was going to store all of his newly purchased jawbreakers.. "I don't understand why you three like those things so much, I prefer anything lemon flavored or chocolate with cream filling myself." Eddy's jaw dropped and out rolled his jawbreaker. Ed rolled it up in his tongue and Eddy started explaining his points of view on jawbreakers and why their better than chocolate. "Jawbreakers are cheaper, they cost a nickel each, and on Customer Appreciation Day, everyone gets a free jawbreaker."

"You can think that if you want, Eddy, but I'm still using my cut of the profit from our latest endeavor to get a little extra chocolate every now and then." "What do you do with the rest of the stuff when you don't buy chocolate? Put it in an account towards college?" Bobby chuckled at how stupid Eddy could be when he tried. "Actually, yeah, I do." Eddy looked around for his jawbreaker, so he didn't hear Bobby's response. He saw that Ed had two, and he realized that Ed had stolen his Jawbreaker when it fell out of his mouth.

Double D came up just as Eddy was about to lunge at Ed. "Well, gentlemen, are we ready for our semi-annual expedition?" Bob had never been told anything about this, and neither had Bobby. "What do you mean by 'semi-annual expedition'?" "Didn't Eddy tell you?" "No, it must have slipped his mind." Bobby turned to Eddy, knowing that Double D shouldn't expect much from him.

"Well, every few months, I go into the woods and look for new specimens to observe and breed occasionally. You're welcome to come along if you wish to, just bring plenty of jars and protective gear, because we'll probably be going through mud and tall grass." Bob and Bobby were planning on going into the woods to look for Rob anyway, and they felt like getting a little sidetracked so they had something to do if they couldn't find Rob.

When everyone was in the woods, Bob and Bobby were about to go over a log when Double D stopped them. "That's how we ran into the Kankers in the first place, there's some pretty deep mud on the other side." "Alright, how about we go down towards the creek?" The group trekked down to the creek, and they noticed that several trees were missing. "What's going on? There isn't any scheduled construction around here, is there?" At that, they all heard a dull thud, they turned around, and saw Rob, without his cloak. The weeks of Rob's absence had definitely changed him, his skin looked slightly less pale, his eyes were a deeper red, but strangest of all, he was floating.

Rob let out the same demonic roar that Ed, Eddy, Double D, Bob, and Bobby had heard before Sarah and Jimmy had died. Rob dropped a few inches and his six wings folded in on themselves. "It's amazing, what a few weeks can do. I've finally learned how to control this thing." Ed began singing again, as if trying to find Sarah and Jimmy. "Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy. Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy." Rob looked irritated. "Do you realize how many times I've heard you doing that? Every week, you do that, they're not coming back!" Rob hissed.

Ed hung his head, but looked up when he saw a snail. He put it in his mouth, mistaking it for a jawbreaker again. "Anyway, what do you mean you've learned to control it, Rob?" Double D said, trying to change the subject. "What I mean is that I've learned everything about it, I can fly, breath fire, move things with my mind, and for some reason, I can use a double sided sword I found out here. Watch." Rob picked up a sword with the blade on both ends, like a bow staff. He threw some tree trunks into the air and as they were coming down, he brought one end of the sword around and cut them all apart.

"I think that if it gets cold enough this winter, we can definitely light a fire." Rob chuckled, everyone else laughed because they were afraid of what would happen if someone was foolish enough to push Rob to the breaking point. Double D calmed down enough after seeing Rob destroy the trees to ask him why he disappeared. "Honestly Double D, I though you had more common sense than that, and what happened to your legs? They're huge!" "Well, Eddy and Bobby's latest scam involved energy and they put me on a solar powered treadmill since I needed a work out."

"I see, anyway, shall we head back to the Cul-de-sac? I just need to get my cloak, most of the days, I was under the trees, but since they're gone, I need this cloak." The group got back to the Cul-de-sac alright, but Kevin pulled up in front of them on a motorcycle, he pulled out a machine gun and was aiming at Rob! He fired, but Rob jumped over it, expanded his wings and began circling Kevin, letting out a slightly higher, but equally bone chilling roar. He dove at Kevin, but curved back up as if trying to fake him out, and with success. Kevin flinched and dropped his gun. Rob brought it to level with himself and came back down.

"Rule number 1 Kids: treat every gun like it's loaded... or is it don't talk to strangers? Regardless, you're much too young to own a firearm like this young man." Rob opened his mouth and it sounded like he was hacking up a lung, when a ball of fire came out of his mouth and melted the gun. Kevin stood there, dumbstruck.

"Bobby said that if you made fun of my friends, I could go to town with you, so before I kill you, I think I'm going to have a little fun." At that moment, a thunderstorm started, Rob threw off his cloak, only to reveal what the Eds, Bob, and Bobby had seen. Afterwards, he pulled off a face mask, revealing his true face, bits of skin were still missing, but were mainly covered by the beak, wings, and four extra clawed arms that Rob now had. "What shall I do first? Should I slash his tendons, proving him incapable of running? Shall I dismantle his bike? Or should I just light what little hair he has on fire?"

Eddy and Bobby started yelling "Take his bike apart!" Rob smirked. "Sorry Kevin, majority rules. You wouldn't have it where you're going anyway, I'll see to that." Rob kept his third hand on his left side open and pointed towards Kevin, as if he were a puppet. He brought his bike and a sledgehammer over with his other two left hands. With careful precision, he brought the sledgehammer down onto the handlebars, shattering them. Kevin yelled out as if trying to stop him, but to no avail. Rob tore at the tires with his fangs, shredding them within moments. He burnt the chain, and for the end, he threw both Kevin and the bike into the air, and pulled out his sword.

"Rob, NO!" Double D tried to Stop Rob again, but it was two late, Kevin's bike was cut into two pieces, Kevin had somehow vanished. "Guess I threw him too high. Oh well, he won't last long, that air's too thin all the way up in the troposphere, besides, he'll freeze before he comes back down." With that, Rob left, everyone else stood there, dumbfounded by what had just happened, and went inside after a few moments of silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin's a Geico Caveman! Yay! anyway, R&R please. Thanks


	10. Chapter 10: Summer's Closing Curtain

Author's Note: I have nothing to say, but thank you for the reviews. R&R please

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Eds and the Bobs**

**Chapter 10- Summer's Closing Curtain**

In the weeks after Kevin had been thrown into space, Rob was rarely ever seen. Double D was worried about him until Bob and Bobby told him what was going on. "Rob goes on a world trip near the end of summer, he stays for about a week, and he brings all sorts of crazy stuff back with him." "Ah, so he has a voracious appetite for various cultures?" Bobby looked dumbfounded. "Do you think you could use simpler words when you're talking to me?" "I understood him. He meant to say 'Rob loves to learn about different national customs', right?" Double D nodded. "Why can't you just say that instead?" Double D hung his head. "It's a curse, I'm afraid."

""Hey guys; where's Rob?" Eddy asked. Bob sighed. "Might as well not say anything else till Ed gets here, otherwise, we're gonna have to repeat five times more." Sure enough, they soon heard the familiar voice of the mono browed "loveable oaf", as Double D so often put it. "Hey guys, have you seen my gravy?" There was an awkward silence for seven seconds; after which, Eddy broke it. "So where the heck is Rob?" Ed gasped "Rob is missing?! I shall find him!" Ed walked off, or he was about to when Double D pulled him back. "I never asked you how you made Eddy's hair into a helicopter, did I?" Ed stared in his usual blank style. "If you tell me how, I'll give you all the pudding skin I can muster." Ed began to shake in joy, but then stopped. "Ew, Double D, Pudding skin and Mustard? Oh! Hey Rob!"

Rob was out of his "protective gear" as he put it and was carrying a suitcase or two. "I believe that Bob and Bobby tried to tell you where I've been lately, but stopped because they didn't feel like repeating themselves, and then Ed walked out of the conversation, am I correct?" They nodded. Rob looked… different. He was wearing a shirt, yes, but it looked metallic, and it had six holes in the sides. "Oh, this?" Rob noticed them staring at his shirt. "It's a custom suit of armor I made in my spare time from all the scrap metal I could salvage at the dump."

"Rob, I have to ask you, how do you know about everything that's going on when you're not around?" Bobby thought he knew everything about Rob, being his friend for so long, but he was very wrong. "I have acute hearing, that and I can read minds now." Rob was… grinning? "Rob, what's wrong? Why are you smiling?" "To be honest, I've found someone to spend time with aside from you guys." Double D turned pale. "Are you saying you actually met a girl?" Rob nodded. "She says that she's into anything macabre or horrifying, especially people. We shared some pictures, here's one of her." Rob held out a picture of a girl. She looked about 3 inches shorter than he was, but still attractive.. She had shoulder length black hair, wore plenty of purple eye shadow, and she was dressed in a long-sleeved, black and turquoise striped shirt, and black jeans.

"I ask only that you don't call her Goth or Emo. Do either and I will unleash the full power of the beast within me." Rob had a very blissful look on his face. "Gisele, that's her name. I'm going to stay with her family this year, but I'm not quite sure how long I'll be staying, maybe for five years." "Rob! We'll be in high school by that time. We'll be Sophomores!" "I know, but still; I should be back by Freshman year at most." Bob and Bobby walked up to say goodbye, but Rob embraced them in a deep hug with all six of his arms. When he was done, they were almost blue. "Any of you three wanna say goodbye in the same way, or do you just want a handshake before I go?" Ed, Double D, and Eddy all decided on the hand shake, which turned out to be a mistake. Rob had a grip tighter than a pair of spandex pants.

"I'll see you guys later." Rob's wings unfolded and he flew away, to the east. "You have to wonder just how he made that armor look so uniform." Bob mused aloud. "What do you mean Bob?" Double D asked. "Well, he said he made it from scrap metal at the dump, right? If that's the case, how did he make it all look like one piece?"

"I'm sure that there's a logical explanation for it all, he could have just melted it down and put it into a mold." Bob nodded.

"So, what're we gonna do now that Rob's gone? It already seems boring!" Eddy griped. They all went home for the night, all thinking of things to do while Rob was away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, yes, Rob's meeting his pen pal, but that's the last chapter for this story. I'm writing a sequel, in which I may or may not put in Gisele and a new antagonist. Again, R&R please.


End file.
